Madoka
is a support character in the TwinBee series. She is a cute and friendly girl who manages the "Fantasian" coffee shop in Donburi Island. She is Dr. Mardock's granddaughter, as well as Pastel's best friend and Light's everlasting crush. She is voiced by Mariko Kouda. Appearance and personality Madoka has long blond hair and wears a purple dress, along with purple ribbons. She is very friendly and loves singing and baking cookies, which she can frequently be seen presenting to her friends. She also acts as a sort of vigilante for the TwinBee Team and occasionally she can be seen sending them distress signals whenever trouble arises. Appearances ''Pop'n TwinBee Madoka appears in the very first level of the game, where she must be rescued when a monster is chasing her. Once the monster is destroyed, a cutscene will play where she kisses Light, who blushes with surprise. Madoka appears again in the next cutscene, where the bumblebee androids are running circles around her. TwinBee (piloted by Light) suddenly stops to stare at her, making WinBee to bump into him while Madoka giggles in response. TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama Action puzzle game where Madoka is a selectable character. TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima Interactive multimedia CD-ROM for Windows 95 featuring several minigames and software utilities, and hosted by the characters of the ''TwinBee series. ''TwinBee RPG Cameos Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius Madoka makes a brief cameo in Stage 3, appearing as a cloud in the background along with her grandfather, Dr. Mardock. Near the end of the level she appears again standing on an island and making a reverence as the player passes by. If the player shoots her, she will start crying (worth 100 points in the Super Famicom version and 3,000 points in the PlayStation/Saturn ports). Pixel Puzzle Collection Madoka appears as a nonogram puzzle image. Gallery Madoka - 02.jpg|Pop'n TwinBee'' Madoka - 03.png|''Pop'n TwinBee'' Madoka - 01.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' Dr. Mardock & Madoka (Oshaberi Parodius) - 01.png|Madoka and Dr. Mardock's cameo in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. Madoka (Oshaberi Parodius) - 02.png|'Madoka' can be shot for bonus points in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius, although this will make her cry. Madoka - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 01.jpg|Listen Madoka's story in TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima. Madoka - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 02.jpg|Enjoy conversations with her at her café. Madoka - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 03.jpg|Listen her sing "Gift of the Wind" and "Twin Memories". TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 03.jpg|Interactive desktop clock for Windows 95. Madoka - 05.jpg|Concept art of Madoka as a playable character in Battle Tryst, although she was ultimately canceled. Madoka - 04.gif|''TwinBee RPG'' PPCTwinbee4.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' Konami Magazine, Vol. 3 (page 30-31).jpg|Konami Magazine, Vol. 3 Shiori Fujisaki, Madoka, Pastel, Salute, Yuki Shirogane and Maria Renard. Trivia * Madoka, a character from the Otomedius series, is based on her. See also *Dr. Mardock *Light *Madoka (Otomedius) *Pastel Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Parodius series Category:Pop'n TwinBee characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters